Journalistic Integrity
by Trinity Everett
Summary: "She sinks into him without a word, pressing her lips to his shirt, relishing in the strong, steady thud of his heart under her mouth. Does giving her husband a hug count as taking a time out from the time out?" - Beckett goes to her husband after the press finds out about Castle's visit to Lindsey Trent's office. Post 8x07, written pre-8x08.


**Journalistic Integrity**

 _Based on this prompt: Anonymous asked: Castle gets really upset about a page six article titled. Why can't Richard Castle keep a wife. (no DIVORCE) (from castlefanficprompts )_

Post-8x07

Rated T

* * *

 ** _Three and Out For Castle?_**

 _Could Richard Castle's newest marriage be on the rocks? It would appear so, as his wife – noted for being Castle's inspiration for the character Nikki Heat – has been suspiciously absent from the novelist's life in recent weeks. Castle's been seen out and about more than a few times lately, but all without the missus. In fact, just the other day the acclaimed mystery writer and 2015 Poe's Pen Award winner was spotted leaving Lindsey Trent's office. Trent is, as many of our readers know, one of the top divorce attorney's in Manhattan. Perhaps Castle was meeting with her to start proceedings. On his first anniversary, no less. Ouch!_

 _The rumored split comes mere months after Mrs. Castle's promotion to Captain of the Twelfth Precinct. Could the job have put too much pressure on their infant marriage? Or did the new captain find out that her husband had entertained other company on what was supposed to be the couple's lavish honeymoon? Either way, the third time doesn't seem to be the charm for this charming writer, which makes us ask the question: why can't Richard Castle keep a wife?_

* * *

His P.I. office is dark when she arrives, but the doorknob turns under her fingers, indicating that someone's still there. It could very well be Alexis doing paperwork by the light of a desk lamp, but someone's still around, which gives her hope.

"Welcome to Richard Castle Investigations. Sorry, we're closed for the night, but if you'd like to make an appointment, I'd be happy to meet with you tomorrow morning."

It's his public voice, flashy and sly. The one he reserves for book signings and interviews. It's not him, but maybe it's what he needs after a day like today. After being hammered in the press and no doubt raked over the coals on the internet as well.

"My schedule's a little packed tomorrow. Can I convince you to spare a minute for me tonight?" She takes care to lock the door behind her before moving to the inner part of his office, revealing herself to him.

Her husband jolts, nearly spilling the amber liquid in the highball glass in his haste to lower it to his desk blotter and jump to his feet.

"Kate! I, ah, hey. What brings you by this evening?"

"Hey," she breathes, toeing out of her shoes and sinking to the plush carpet under her feet. The heels would put her nearly eye to eye with him, but right now she doesn't want to be. "I um, I saw the paper."

Castle nods in understanding. "Ahh yes, the subject of nearly every call I've had today. Save for that one about a client not wanting to work with me anymore, since I obviously can't help her deal with her cheating husband if I am one myself."

Her gut clenches. Damn it, this isn't fair to him. His business – _he_ – shouldn't have to suffer this way.

"Paula's already working on getting them to print a retraction, explain that it was for a case, remind them that not twenty-four hours after that meeting, Lindsey was arrested for murder…"

Her arms slip around his waist, head landing squarely in the center of his chest. His breath falters, but resumes a moment later, and his arms curl around her without hesitation. Always without hesitation.

"Is this another time out from the time out?" he asks, delving his fingers into her hair. She sinks into him without a word, pressing her lips to his shirt, relishing in the strong, steady thud of his heart under her mouth.

Does giving her husband a hug count as taking a time out from the time out?

"They were out of line, Rick. They were so far out of line. I – shit – I saw red. I almost checked for outstanding traffic tickets or bench warrants just to have the satisfaction of bringing someone from that rag in."

He chuckles against her temple, shaking his head. "Very sexy, Captain. But it's not the first time someone's had something like that to say about me, and it probably won't be the last. The best we can do is make it clear they're publishing nothing but rumors."

Holding him tighter, she nods. "Still, I just – I want –"

Her husband exhales in her arms. "I know, honey. I do. The reminder of the island getaway we never got. And hey, what is it with us and beach vacations, Beckett? First there was Bora Bora, then our original honeymoon, then the makeup honeymoon that got monsooned out… It's like the universe does not want us to enjoy fun in the sun. And I think I've earned the chance to see you in a bikini that is not Hamptons appropriate."

She laughs, but she knows what he's doing. He's deflecting. He's injecting just enough humor to distract from the fact that he's not unaffected by the article. By the way the tiny kernel of truth is being twisted and made into something so much worse.

Lifting her chin, she catches his eyes in a firm, almost defiant stare.

"You have, and you will. When this is… when the time out's over, we're taking that island getaway and we're not coming back for at least a month."

Castle nods, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear even as something deeper lurks behind his eyes. "Sounds good," he agrees. His voice is quiet even in the empty office, making her want to continue, to promise him so much more.

"And while we're there, we're sending that asshole newspaper a postcard that says to go fuck yourse–"

His mouth lands against hers, stealing the rest of her sentence and her breath.

Want surges in her belly, harsh, almost staggering. It's been less than a week since she had him last, less than a week since he last had her, and after so many long, lonely weeks before, she only needs him more.

"Time in," she murmurs, slicking her tongue over his lip in the wake of her words, tasting the woodsy smoke of his scotch. "Time in, Castle. Time in, time in."

"Time in," he agrees raggedly, already reaching for the lever to his secret room.

* * *

 _This was posted originally on my tumblr and I forgot to post it here. My apologies for taking so long to do so._


End file.
